History Sometimes Repeats Itself
by Charlmax1
Summary: When Ginny and Draco reunite over a backfired spell from Crabbe and Goyle, who knows what the future holds! A DG Romance for you to enjoy


Ginny looked around her new house, with its brown walls and orange trimming. She decided although it was great to finally be out of the Burrow and on her own, she would miss it.

She also decided that she was **not** going to keep that horrible colour scheme.

Ginny's house had a small kitchen, two bedrooms, a family room, a bathroom and a dining room. She was grateful for the excellent deal she got. It was a perfectly good house, one she would have expected to cost far more than the amount she paid.

As she stared around the room, many things were going through Ginny's mind. One of the most prominent thoughts was putting an advert in the _Daily Prophet _for a room mate. Ginny was also vaguely thinking of what colour scheme she would like. But then she pushed those thoughts into the back of her head and started to unpack her belongings.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A week later and Ginny was still unpacking. She wasn't even sure as to why it has taken so long; she didn't even have that many belongings. It must have been because she kept stopping when she came across certain items that would bring back memories, she mused.

Thankfully she only had one more box to unpack. As she looked in the box she noticed a smaller one. Pulling it out she saw it was her memory box from her years at Hogwarts. It was a plain box but it held such magic in the form of mementoes from years past that represented her memories and adventures.

Ginny traced her hands over the box and then put it off to the side, thinking she'll look at it later and she continued unpacking the rest of her few belongings. When she was finished she stood up and looked around. Her clothes were in her closet and chest of draws, depending on the garment, her food was put away as were her utensils and her cosmetics and other toiletries were in her bathroom.

Breathing in deeply, Ginny fought back tears. She was very happy to be moving out but she wished her family were here to share the moment. It was the she decided to pull a house warming party. A house warming party was exactly what she needed, a party to start off her new life. She had a new house and a new job now all she needed was a boyfriend.

Laughing at that thought she started to fix herself some lunch because all that unpacking left her starving.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning Ginny had to set off for her first day at her new job. She was now a part of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. She had been in training for the past 4 years so that she was prepared for what she has to deal with in this job.

The 3 years before that however was when she was helping the order fight Voldemort and his supporters. Many guerrilla efforts, mini battles, deaths and scares later they light side finally defeated the dark. Quite a lot of it was thanks to a certain Draco Malfoy.

For some reason Ginny doesn't know, Draco was let back into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his seventh and last year. _It must have been because he decided to change sides_, Ginny reasoned,_ after all_ _he __**did**__ help with the guerrilla antics and the strategising and even the fighting._

After finishing getting ready Ginny floo'd into the Ministry of Magic and she set off to her new office. When she reached the door that lead to her office, Ginny took a big calming breath because she was slightly nervous. _This is it,_ she thought and she walked through the door she pushed open.

Looking around Ginny saw a door to the left which she figured to be the Head of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. Along each side of the room there were stall like offices, about five on either side.

Standing there Ginny took in the sights, the people moving about, the people talking and laughing, the colourful posters, photographs and newspaper clippings adorning the wall, everything.

Just as Ginny was contemplating what she should do now a lady of about medium height came bustling out of the room to the left.

"Ginny?" The lady inquired. Continuing on after Ginny nodded the lady said, "Hi, I'm Max, you're boss. If you follow me I'll show you your office and then give take you through the things you'll need to know about."

_Max, now that is a weird name for a girl. I wonder if it short for anything? Maxine? Maxime, maybe?_

As Ginny was thinking about the lady's name, she was lead by said lady to the other end of the room. They stopped in front of the stall at the very end on the right hand side. It had a desk and three walls and nothing more.

"Well here is your office. Not very personal or spesh but I'm sure you can fix that!" Max smiled brightly. "And my name, it isn't short for anything."

Ginny laughed, she couldn't help herself.

"I guess you are used to people asking about your name, huh?"

"Yeah, it is kind of expected as it is quite abnormal for a female. But I like it."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Ginny inquired.

Max started explaining the things that Ginny would do. Things like what areas of England she was expected to work in, the paperwork she needed to do, her break hours and more. Every now and then Ginny would inquire about something Max was explaining. Ginny was happy with the explanation Max was giving her as it was straightforward and thorough.

_She will be excellent at this job. She learns quickly, she's polite, knows her spells and has a good record. People will love her. _Max thought happily.

"So I think you are all set." Max looked around. "Contact me if you need something."

"Ok, thank you so much."


End file.
